Survivre
by Anaesh
Summary: La guerre avait débuté il y a plusieurs mois maintenant. Les nés moldus sont traqués. Ils se cachent. Ils ont peur de ce monde qu'ils avaient appris à connaitre. A présent, ils se disent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester dans le monde qui les a vu naître. Le monde qui ne les rejette pas. Parmi eux, Il y avait Dean. Il y avait Elvina. Et plusieurs autres qui comme eux, courent.


Salut à vous ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai posté ici. Cet OS était à l'origine un concours. Il y a longtemps que je l'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Sur mon profil se trouve un lien vers un magnifique dessin de Amanda que Pisokely a décidé de me faire ! Vous verrez, elle est vraiment talentueuse ! ^o^

* * *

Nous étions assis autour de la tente parfaitement dressée. Il faisait déjà très sombre malgré qu'il doive sonner dix-huit heures et quelque minutes. Tous les quatre regardions avec appréhension la forêt environnante. Les arbres autour de nous étaient denses et on observait à peine la lune à travers les feuillages. C'est l'hiver dans quelques jours et nous essayons de trouver un endroit pour tenir au chaud.

C'était une toute petite tente qui pouvait facilement tenir dans ce genre d'endroit, environ deux mètres carrés. L'intérieur était par contre convenable puisqu'on y tenait sans mal. C'était de la magie d'extension. Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous étions ici à nous cacher. Et ça faisait longtemps que nous avions arrêté de compter les jours qui passent. Rien ne pouvait nous renseigner. A mes côtés enveloppés dans plusieurs couvertures, il y avait une fille plus jeune que moi. Elle devait avoir plus ou moins quatorze ans. Sa longue frange noire voilait légèrement ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant. Elvina Silvers, elle s'appelait. C'était une jeune fille de Poufsouffle.

Un soupir m'échappa lorsqu'un souvenir me vint en mémoire. Pauvre petite. Quand est- ce que ce calvaire s'arrêtera ? En ce moment les personnes d'origine moldue comme moi faisaient profil bas car c'était la guerre.

Vous-savez-qui avait gagné. Enfin presque, puisque Potter ne l'avait pas encore affronter. Mais il avait quand même réussi à avoir le ministère et Poudlard. Depuis l'été les choses allaient mal. Tout allait très mal pour nous comme pour le monde sorcier comme moldu. En fait depuis la mort de Dumbledore les choses avaient considérablement dégénéré. On aurait cru que le vieux sage était une sorte de barrière entre nous et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et maintenant qu'il était mort nous étions traqués et enfermés pour des raisons plus débile les unes que les autres car sérieusement, comment volerait-on la magie ? C'était stupide et particulièrement grotesque. Et c'était parce que vous-savez-qui contrôle à présent Ministère de la Magie que personne n'osait contredire. J'étais rejetée. Ceux qui avaient déjà essayé de se rebeller étaient considérés comme mort, aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il reste Potter et toute sa bande y comprit les Aurors téméraires. Mais moi je les considérais déjà comme morts parce qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour nous aider. Ils s'y attendaient pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient pas entrepris de nous cacher pour nous protéger alors qu'ils en sont parfaitement capables. Nous allions mourir. Nous allions mourir avant la fin de tout cela.

Potter, Weasley et Granger n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard cette année. Comme nous. C'était normal car Granger était avec eux... Je supposais... et elle est une née moldue elle aussi. Ils voudront surement la protéger, elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que nous et que sans elle Potter serait sûrement mort depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Puis, Potter était activement recherché lui aussi, donc se serait du suicide.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai toujours cru dur comme fer que Poudlard était un lieu sûr. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. Jusqu'à l'invasion des mangemorts. Ce jour là j'avais bien cru que c'en était fini de moi. Je n'était pas une combattante et je n'avais aucune résistance. En plus, le seul cours de duel qu'on avait eu c'était en deuxième année et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'essayer. Et les partisans de Vous-savez-qui étaient arrivés. Ils nous avaient surpris. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres comme moi. Des oubliés. Des négligés. On n'était que décor dans la vie des ceux qui brillent. Pourtant aujourd'hui... J'aurai voulu rester un décor.

J'avais peur depuis ce jour, je m'en rappelle bien puisque cela ne faisait que quelques mois. Puis lorsque j'avais appris la mort du professeur Dumbledore, a ce moment là, j'avais su qu'on était perdu. Potter ou pas, on était vraiment dans de sales draps, nous les sangs de bourbes comme ils nous appellent.

Néanmoins, Poudlard me manque. A moi comme à mes trois compagnons de fortune, j'en suis sûre.  
Je me rappelle la première fois que j'y ai mis pieds c'est un souvenir difficile à oublier pour beaucoup d'entre nous née moldus à vrai dire - et de la fois ou j'ai reçu ma lettre.

Un sourire amer effleura mes lèvres pendant que je me demandais si j'aurai accepter d'y aller si j'avais su que je serais obligée de me cacher pour sauver ma vie.

Je me raclais distraitement la gorge car j'étais certaine que ma voix légèrement enrouée.

- Vous-vous rappelez ?, fis-je doucement, presque en chuchotant pour attirer leur attention.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers moi un air interrogateur. Je me sentis tout de suite intimidée et j'hésitai à continuer. Juste pour faire partir l'angoisse que je sentais grandir en moi je voulais continuer.

- Oui ?, me demanda Dean Thomas, un ex élève de Gryffondor.

Il m'encourageait à continuer je le savais. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Dean auparavant. Mais de ce que j'avais vu, il faisait partie de ces gens toujours joyeux. La guerre rapproche aussi bien ceux qui se ressemblent que ceux qui n'ont rien en commun. Nous nous étions rencontrés au chemin de traverse, alors que je voulais me prendre une nouvelle baguette magique de chez Olivender. Mais ce dernier avait fermé boutique. J'avais croisé Dean. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'étais dans la merde mais il m'avait demandé de le suivre dans un endroit où il m'avait ensuite présenté à Elvina, puis Karl MacGiver, un ancien élève de Poufsouffle. Il aurait commencé sa sixième année. C'est un américain je crois.

- Vous-vous rappelez ?, repris-je en me redressant légèrement, Le jour où vous avez reçu votre lettre et... et le jour où vous avez mit pieds à Poudlard ?

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que Karl soufflait largement avant de se retourner l'air peu concerné. Elvina, elle, ne fit rien, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. J'en étais étonnée et légèrement vexée. Je me mordis la lèvres inférieure avant de m'affaler sur moi-même voulant oublier cela et penser à autre chose. Je relevai la tête en entendant la voix de Dean.

- Oh que oui je m'en souviens, commença Dean en s'asseyant face à Elvina et moi. Karl nous tournait toujours le dos. Ma mère s'y attendait un peu, poursuivit-t-il. Mon père était un sorcier donc, elle s'y attendait.

Karl se retourna vivement, presque aussi surprit que nous.

- Ton père, un sorcier ? Que fais-tu ici alors, tu es un sang mêlé !, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix légèrement grave.

Dean haussa ses épaules.

- Mon père est parti à ma naissance donc je n'ai rien pour prouver cela.

Un silence s'installa après ça. Je me sentis un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- Moi mes parents n'étaient pas contents, continua Karl. Je viens d'une famille de politiciens et je suis fils unique. Mes relations avec mes parents se sont dégradées quand je l'ai reçu. Je n'étais pas normal... Puis quand j'ai quand même accepté de venir à Poudlard, c'est à peine si j'existais pour eux. Cette année ils avaient décidés de voyager et de m'emmener loin de ça. Normalement cette année, on aurait voyagé. Normalement... on serait parti.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mais les gens du ministère sont venus. J'ai du fuir et les laisser. Ils sont sûrement partis sans moi... enfin, j'espère...

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Mes propres souvenirs m'envahissaient. Je me disais que j'étais peut-être la plus chanceuse.

_« La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Le soleil était bien haut en cette chaude matinée d'été. Du haut de mes onze ans, j'étais toute excitée par cette journée qui commençait. Et pour cause, mes parents, mon frère et moi passions la journée au dehors. D'abord au restaurant pour déjeuner, puis nous irons faire les boutiques. Nous avions très peu l'occasion d'être ensemble. A cause du travail de mon père, Pilote alors quand il rentrait, on en profitait au maximum._  
_  
_  
_J'étais dans ma chambre. Très colorée je dois le dire. Du jaune, de l'orange, du rouge, du rose. J'aimais beaucoup les couleurs._  
_  
_  
_Je me tenais debout devant mon grand miroir et je brossais vigoureusement mes cheveux. Je portais une robe ovale, ceinturée très florale. Lorsque j'eu fini de m'abîmer le cuir chevelure, je descendis les escaliers très rapidement avant d'entendre ma mère qui me cria de ne pas courir sur les marches. Je passai en coup de vent dans le salon avant de me faire arrêter par mon frère de quatre ans mon aîné._  
_  
_  
- _Fais attention Amanda, m'avait-il dit avant de me relâcher calmement._  
_  
_  
_Je le regardai s'éloigner avec son calme habituel. J'avais toujours trouvé que mon frère était différent des autres garçons de son âge. Son calme et son indifférence habituel étaient presque dérangeants. En plus, il y avait des fois, l'attention que mes parents lui accordaient m'agaçait plus que de raison. D'accord, il faisait mieux que moi à l'école mais franchement, c'était de ma faute ? J'en savais suffisamment pour me rendre compte mon frère était de la catégorie de ceux qu'on appelait génie._  
_  
_  
_Je rejoignis la salle à mangée où mes parents et mon frère m'attendaient. Ils filtraient le courrier, tous assis._  
_  
_  
- _Tiens Amanda, c'est pour toi, fit mon frère en me tendant une enveloppe qui portait un sceau étrange._  
_  
_  
- _J'ai reçu une lettre ?_  
_  
_  
- _Tu as reçu une lettre ?, s'étonna mon père en levant son regard du courrier qu'il lisait._  
_  
_  
- _Elle a reçu une lettre ?, fit ma mère d'un ton enjoué._  
_  
_  
_Je ris doucement, agréablement étonnée avant de fixer mes parents pensant qu'ils devaient savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Aucun d'eux ne semblait au courant de quoi que ce soit. Toutes mes amies étaient du quartier et je n'avais aucun correspondant assez loin pour se gêner à envoyer une lettre. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils vaguement intriguée avant de saisir l'objet un étrange sourire sur mes lèvres. J'étais nerveuse. J'avais reçu une lettre.»_  
_  
_  
Elvina se tortilla légèrement. Je lui jetai un regard avant de me tourner vers les deux garçons. Dean et Karl semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Moi, commença-t-elle en attirant l'attention des garçons, j'étais heureuse quand j'ai reçue ma lettre. Mon père aussi. Enfin je crois qu'il l'était hein. Bien sûr il a d'abord cru à un canular. Mais bon, comme elles se sont multipliées étrangement après qu'il ait jeté la première... Alors voilà. Il n'a pas sauté de joie mais je pense qu'il ne l'a pas mal prit non plus.

_« Un silence pesant se fit dans la petite cuisine où nous nous tenions, quand j'eu fini de lire à haute voix la lettre qu'on m'avait envoyé. Mon frère, son regard si indifférent d'habitude était légèrement écarquillé de stupeur. Mes parents n'en menaient pas large._  
_  
_  
- _Une sorcière ? Comment-ça une sorcière ?, s'exclama mon père avec incrédulité._  
_  
_  
- _C'est quoi cette absurdité, souffla le génie de la famille d'un air lasse._  
_  
_  
_Je les regardai examinant ce que cela pouvait signifier pour moi. Mais les sorcières sont méchantes non ?_  
_  
_  
_Enfin dans les dessins animés c'était comme ça. Moi j'aurais bien voulu être fée, pas une sorcière. C'était plus sympa une fée. Mais les sorcières ne sont pas toutes méchantes pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas méchante avec mon frère, c'est lui qui me cherche. En même temps, j'aurais plein de pouvoirs magiques, plein de tours avec des abracadabra comme on voyait dans les films. Je savais que je pouvais faire des choses étranges. Que j'étais différente. Alors, j'y croyais. Je disais bien à mon grand frère que ça existait, maintenant, il n'avait pas à dire que c'était stupide. Alors je décidai de faire sortir quelque chose qui le fâchera pour plusieurs jours au moins._  
_  
_  
- _Tu sais, c'est la science qui est absurde, moi je te le dis, fis-je très fière de moi._  
_  
_  
_Il prit un air pincé mais n'ajouta rien._  
_  
_  
- _Une sorcière ?, répéta ma mère._  
_  
_  
- _Oui, fis-je avec un grand sourire pas vraiment convaincue. C'est super cool non ?_  
_  
_  
_Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'ils éclatent tous de rire. C'était vexant. »_  
_  
_  
Un rire me sortit de mes pensées. C'était léger et je vis que cela venait de Karl. Je ne l'avait jamais vu rire auparavant. Il m'avait toujours parut comme un garçon solitaire. J'en fus donc étonnée. Aussi, avec toute cette histoire de fuite et de traque, il n'y plus beaucoup de place pour les plaisirs aussi simples.

- Ne te moque pas !, s'exclama Dean. Elle m'a vraiment explosée à la figure.

- Enfin, Thomas, si une baguette t'explose à la figure, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas prise ? Cela a été foudroyant entre vous non ?, ria le garçon.

J'eu un sourire moi aussi, tandis que Elvina pouffait discrètement.

_«Je marchais à côté de mon frère et de ma mère. Mon père n'avait pas pu venir. Il y avait une certaine Chourave qui nous accompagnait. Elle m'avait dit que les professeurs de Poudlard rencontraient la famille moldue afin de les convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel. Sans ça, jamais mes parents n'auraient acceptés que je vienne._  
_  
_  
_Il faisait chaud mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui m'entourait était tout simplement grandiose. Le chemin de traverse était magnifique. Magique ! Bon sang il y avait de la magie partout. De la vraie magie. Et il y avait un là qui faisait tournoyer sa baguette, faisant voler quelques objets. J'avais aussi acheté la mienne. Et c'était fantastique. Je l'ai tenue longtemps entre mes mains. Le vendeur, Mr Olivender m'avais dit que c'était en bois de houx et crin de licorne. Ma foi, je n'avais rien compri mais j'avais hâte, hâte, trop hâte. J'en étais toute excitée. Je voulais savoir utiliser ma baguette ! _  
_  
_  
- _ Amanda, Amanda, pitié tais-toi ! Ferme-là je t'en prie !_  
_  
_  
_Je sentais bien que Eric, mon grand frère étais excédé par cela. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre son sang froid donc il s'efforçait à parler tranquillement. Et puis notre mère était proche. Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il vienne il serait volontiers resté à la maison avec son ordinateur. C'était plus fort que moi, j'aimais lui pourrir la vie. Parce que c'était amusant. Il me devait bien ça pour tout le temps attirer l'attention de nos parents. J'étais juste heureuse, c'était quoi son problème ? Je pourrais faire un tas de chose qu'il ne pourrait pas faire lui, c'était bien la première fois alors qu'il me laisse profiter !_  
_  
_  
_Je soupire théâtralement pour bien lui signifier que j'allais bouder. Et puis j'étais contente moi. Les sorciers n'étaient pas tous méchants. Parce qu'il y avait bien des hommes aussi hein. »_  
_  
_  
- J'avais peur parce que je n'avais encore jamais été séparée de mon père, continua Elvina. Ce jour là il m'avait amené lui-même à la gare. Il y avait plusieurs familles qui passaient par la voie 9¾..., du coup, je ne voulais plus le laisser... C'était tellement flippant.

- Ah oui je me souviens, s'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire. Tout le monde voulait y aller le premier. C'est comme ça chaque année.

Elvina acquiesça en souriant. Souriant moi aussi, je me laissai aller doucement à mes souvenirs tandis qu'à mes côtés, Dean et Elvina se racontaient comment certaines familles se disputaient pour passer la première, la voie de passage 9¾.

« _J'étais effrayée, mes mains étaient moites et l'excitation était totalement retombé, mon cœur battait très rapidement dans ma poitrine. J'avais le souffle court. King's cross était noir de monde. Les gens allaient et venaient de tous les côtés. Je me tenais devant ce mur où il y avait cette inscription bizarre. Je voyais des familles entières passer depuis quelques minutes mais j'étais incapable d'y aller. Ma mère était là. Mon frère aussi. Nous étions arrivés aux alentours de 09 heures. Mon père avait voyagé. J'aurai voulu qu'il soit là lui aussi. Je tremblais presque. Je ne voulais plus y aller. J'étais sûr que j'allais me cogner à cette pierre et me faire très mal. Et je ne voulais pas. Ca me faisait peur. Très peur._  
_  
_  
- _Vas-y Amanda, m'encouragea Eric._  
_  
_  
_Il tenait toujours mon chariot qu'il avait traîné depuis la voiture. Il le poussa doucement vers moi en me sortant un rare sourire. Je reconnais que c'est un grand-frère formidable._  
_  
_  
- _Non, murmurais-je._  
_  
_  
- _Tu ne veux plus y aller ? Me demanda ma mère. Tu verras le professeur chourave là bas._  
_J'hochais la tête, déglutis difficilement et les prit une dernière fois dans mes bras avant d'avancer, en tenant ferment mon chariot. »_  
_  
_  
- Et Poudlard..., fit Karl, J'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Même après plusieurs années, on ne s'y habitue pas.  
- Oui, renchérit Dean et lors de la répartition, je flippais carrément.

Il eut un rire collectif qui m'entraîna également.

« _Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à ma famille depuis que j'ai franchi la voie. Mais là, le spectacle me fascinait. Etant en Angleterre, j'avais déjà vu des châteaux autrefois. Cependant Poudlard avait un certain charisme par rapport à d'autres. Je lui trouvais un côté mystérieux. C'était tout simplement éblouissant et je me félicitais d'être venue. Très rapidement, nous étions arrivés au hall d'entrée. Il y avait eu cette altercation entre Malefoy et Potter, je n'avais pas bien saisi. Tout ce qui m'importait à l'instant c'était de découvrir ce qu'on allait nous faire après. Les autres parlaient près de moi. Faisaient des hypothèses etc.. Puis Le professeur McGonagall revint nous chercher pour la répartition._  
_  
_  
_Ainsi, comme tous les autres, je suivis le mouvement. Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la grande salle à attendre qu'on appelle nos noms. Mon appréhension était revenue au galop. Toutes ces personnes auraient les yeux fixés sur moi. Et s'il n'y avait pas mon nom. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur. C'était impossible, la baguette m'avait choisie. Je vis donc plusieurs appentis sorcier passer avant moi. Puis on m'appela._  
_  
_  
- _Amanda Parks_  
_  
_  
_Mon cœur rata un battement. Mes pieds avançaient mécaniquement de leur propre volonté. Je ne su comment je me retrouvai assise devant toute la salle qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Le choixpeau fut placé sur ma tête. Je ne saisi pas tout de suite ce qu'il cria mais je me levai vivement pour avancer vers la table qui applaudissait. La table des Serdaigle. »_  
_  
_  
- Et toi Amanda ?, m'interpella Elvina.

Je lui souris légèrement avant de lui dire que cela c'était bien passé. J'allais poursuivre lorsque soudain, un rire gras, me glaça d''horreur. Mon cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre à un rythme que je n'étais pas sûr de suivre. Je me liquéfiais littéralement d'effroi. J'étais certaine d'une chose, cela venait de la forêt. Je me levai vivement, imitant mes trois compagnons. Karl démonta la tente en deux temps, trois mouvements. J'étais complètement paniquée. Allait-on s'en sortir encore cette fois ? Comment nous retrouvaient-ils car c'était bien la troisième fuite. Le sentiment de peur m'était familier. Mais là c'était légèrement différent. Parce que la certitude que j'allais mourir ne me lâchait plus. Alors, tout se passa rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut, ils levèrent leurs baguettes en notre direction. Ces personnes qui nous persécutaient. Les raffleurs. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq, de ce que je pu voir. Mais il faisait sombre. Il faisait froid.

- Rendez-vous gentiment. Vous serez seulement jugés au Ministère, fit l'un d'entre eux d'une voix autoritaire.

Je sentis une main attraper la mienne, suivit d'un léger sanglot. Elvina avait encore la Trace sur elle. Elle pouvait donc être repérée si elle utilisait sa baguette. Elle ne l'avait donc pas amenée avec elle. Il n'y avait que Karl qui était apte. Nous avions Dean et moi perdu nos baguettes lorsqu'ils étaient venus nous chercher chez nous.

Je vis Karl sortir sa baguette, prêt à nous faire transplaner. Seulement comme au ralenti, je vis le raffleur lancer un expelliarmus. La baguette magique de Karl quitta sa main pour atterrir dans celle de notre persécuteur. J'eu alors une dernière pensée pour ma famille. Mon frère était en Amérique. Mon père était en voyage lorsque j'avais été obligée de fuir. J'espérais que ma mère allait bien.

Alors que je croyais tout perdu, je vis Karl riposter avec un « accio baguette magique ». L'instant d'après, je sentis la désagréable impression de transplanage alors que l'on se gardait tous la main.

A ce moment là, je ne savais pas que Dean ne nous avait pas suivit.

* * *

Si vous êtes venus jusque ici c'est que vous avez lu, n'est-ce pas ? xD

Les commentaires sont toujours agréables pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^


End file.
